


Untitled

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gamma-centric, M/M, Mentions of Time Travel, introspective, mentions of Byakuran - Freeform, mentions of Superbi Squalo, mentions of Uni, mentions of Yamamoto Takeshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: "...That man is a psychopathic child.  He eats mashmallows cazzo like they’re the candy.  Che cavalle!  But his heart skips a beat..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Katekyo Hitman Reborn kick right now. I have just finished the anime and am working on the manga. I don't know why I became super attracted to this super rare super volatile pair. But maybe its their implosion rate that's got me hyped up about it...
> 
> edited May 12, 2017

It is a year after the memories of ten years into the future were gifted to everyone participating in the war games.  Uni wants to draw an alliance with the Gesso.  Gamma’s first instinct is no, but he remembers how Byakuran had answered hime’s call for help.  He clenches his fists.  That man is a psychopathic _child_.  He eats mashmallows cazzo like they’re candy.  Che cavalle!

But his heart skips a beat – and it is not because the man ordered his execution in the future-that-may-not-be.  He shudders, what is that fucker doing to him?  He always had one love and that was to his mother-queen, and later his sister-princess.  He has never felt this way for anyone before.  He pulls his coat tighter around him.  Get a grip!  He cannot be falling in love with one of the world’s ten most dangerous men!

He wishes he could forget the way that man-child allowed himself to burn for hime, to protect their greatest allies.  It was the first time his heart lurched and he almost cried for him.  And now they are meeting again for the first time since.

“Gamma!”

The Thunder Guardian scoffs.  This is the infiltrator-that-was.  But he is still an infiltrator, even though he confessed his sins after the Arcobaleno wars.  His lips curl.

The Sword Emperor – neither Squalo nor Vongola’s Rain have come to challenge him yet – bows his head as if acquiescing to his opposite’s judgement.  But then he is an infiltrator betrayed by his true master.  So it must be the shame he must carry for always.  Maybe those two prodigies have chosen not to come for his title because he cannot no longer carry it with pride.

“What?”

“A-Are you ready?” The man-child’s former acolyte flexes his fingers.

“Of course.” Gamma stares his opposite straight in the eyes.

Even in shame, the swordsman is shrewd.  He knows.  Gamma knows il babbeo won’t tell.  That’s enough even when the man looks at him with pity and caution that he will never speak.  He knows!  Che cazzo!  He zips up his coat and pulls his collar up.  He inhales.

“Come.” The blond man begins marching toward the conference room.

“Yes sir.” The former Mist Guardian snaps to step behind Uni’s Thunder Guardian.

They stride in, Giglio Nero’s consigliere Gamma and the disgraced swordsman behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on my other stories. I haven't abandoned my readers there. It's just bunnies aren't jumping at me for them at the moment.
> 
> Cazzo - fuck[ing]; che cazzo - what the fuck  
> Che cavalle - what cabbage  
> il babbeo - 1) fool, simpleton, sucker; 2) dupe, swindler... (Genkishi happens to be both! what a beautiful word!)


End file.
